Blurred Lines
by xin79
Summary: I know you want it! (It's a compilation of silly and naughty drabbles about Will and Diane. Don't worry, nothing explicit-as of the moment. It deals with their 'pseudo-sexual tension' and it's not related to one another.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hi everyone, I've decided to compile my little fanfics into one post. As you will find out soon, it kinda plays with the fact that Will and Diane have this unusual and undeniable chemistry and this is my take on certain things. Enjoy and let me know.

_You know he is staring and you know it should unnerve you but it doesn't. Instead, you deliberately move your legs, showcasing it for all its glory. And you are right, he too is appreciating it. It would be lying if you say you don't like his reaction because you do. You remain silent; bringing the glass with scotch closer to your mouth. Just as you are about to drink, you call him out, drowning the smirk that has stayed in your lips together with the warm liquid._

_"I am not." He defended meekly._

_"Yes you are." The teasing tone apparent in your voice, just enough to let him know that you probably don't mind just as much as he think you would._

_"So what if I am." He challenged you, looking at the glass in his hands too before he brought it to his lips._

_"Do you like what you are seeing?" You throw it back at him. The buzz created by the drink has just started to take its effect and you are being bold. Not that this was new for you two; it wasn't-drunk or not, you both love playing with fire._

_You heard him laugh, the one that could easily make other people weak in the knees but not you. You are used to it by now but once in a while, if you are willing to admit, you know it still has its effect._

_"Just like?" He finally said openly looking at you from his spot opposite you on the recliner. Everyone has already left and it's just the two of you in the office. That thought might have scared you before but not anymore. You know the dance, you know exactly what steps to take and what not- just enough to keep things interesting but never dangerous. _

_You uncross your legs for a while, intentionally doing so before you cross it again, feigning discomfort from you previous position. You dare him to look at you and he did._

_"What word are you exactly looking for?" You ask afterwards with the innocent look on your face, the one that you know makes him forget certain things._

_"Whatever you feel is befitting." He spoke just as equally and you can't help the smirk that appeared in your face._

_You stared at him for a while watching him do the same to you. You're sizing each other up, gauging the battle field. And as always, it comes short; enough for it not to be disappointing but certainly not enough for you to go out of bounds. _

_Yes, you admit! You just love to wear skirts-if only to see if things will get interesting._


	2. Chapter 2-Sandbox

**A/N: **Don't know if you guys still remember Malcolm Overby but he appeared in season one where in Diane had Kalinda check him out and Will got overly suspicious. Enjoy.

_"So, Malcolm Overby?" He asked; both of you watching the tall, debonair of a man step out of the elevator towards a group of lawyers at the hotel lobby. Your eyes followed his dissipating figure, but the smirk that was displayed in your face told the person beside you that it was for him._

_"Yep." You said as the elevator door close. It was just the two of you now in the box but you know he won't just drop this. Still, you refuse to look at him, not that he was expecting you to._

_"So that was the guy?" He asked, still keeping his cool. But his grip on your waist told you a different story. Somehow, those warm hands found a way to snake from your back towards its present position. He didn't need too now yet it__'__s still there, not that you mind._

_"And if he was?" You replied, the all knowing smirk evident again your face. You know it irked him more than anything when you were not straight forward. But doing so right now wouldn't have turned out good and you know it._

_You know for a fact that he is not the jealous type, or so he would like to think, but when it came to this, he was just as like any other man. He didn't need to protect you because he shouldn't, but here he was, pulling you closer afraid that you might float away._

_"Then he was." He tried, trying to reassure you and even himself. He was adorable. That much you know. _

_You are aware of his hands-how his thumb is tracing circles over your hip bone. The silk gown you are wearing tonight did little to help for every touch; it feels like he is directly touching your skin. It had to stop._

_Reaching for his hands, you settled it on top of his, intending for you to stop his earlier ministrations-to make him see how ridiculous this all sounded._

_"Was; being the operative word." You said, this time turning your head towards his direction. Your eyes still aren't meeting his, but that was enough to keep his jealousy at bay. "Besides, I'm still your partner." You say this with enough sass and he can't help himself, he laughed too._

_"For a grown man, you still act like a kid." And he shook his head, bowing down a bit. The air is now different and you're just happy that your deflection was successful._

_"What can I say? I hate it when other kids try to play with my favorite toy, they should know better." He said gruffly into your ears, the feeling of his lips and warm breath too much to bear for your overly sensitive senses._

_And before you could respond, the elevator doors dinged open once again._


End file.
